


Even in Death

by AwkwardArtist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: Semi Au riguardante il pairing Clarke-Lexa. Abbiate pietà sono arrugginita come non mai nello scrivere O_oStoria partecipante all’Iniziativa Halloween Town Femslash” indetta dal gruppo LongLiveToTheFemslash.È la notte di Halloween e qualcosa sta per succedere...





	Even in Death

_"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong"  
  
Quando l'alba entra dalle feritoie, disegnando lame di luce sul letto, sono già sveglia da un po'.

Questo è il giorno dell'anno del quale non sono disposta a perdere neanche un istante.

Do un'occhiata al mio riflesso, nel pezzo di specchio attaccato ad una parete. Solo perché voglio essere sicura di essere a posto,  
almeno apparentemente.

 

“Tra poco ci vedremo.” dico alle decine di tuoi ritratti che negli anni ho disegnato. Sempre più realistici, sempre più vicini alla perfezione.  
Del resto sono come un artista dedito totalmente alla sua musa.

 

Esco in fretta, cercando di non incontrare nessuno. Anche per gli altri è un sollievo non incontrare me. Hanno smesso di provare a farmi ragionare. Fanno finta di credere che io sia andata avanti, che mi sia lasciata il passato alle spalle. A volte quando incontro gli occhi di mia madre, capisco che lei conosce la verità. Ma ha paura di affrontarla. Forse ne percepisce l'abisso.

 

Il portale, come ho finito per chiamarlo, mi aspetta nel bosco. Riconoscerei questo percorso anche ad occhi chiusi eppure, per tutto il resto del tempo, questo percorso non esiste.

Qualcuno, forse Raven, mi aveva parlato di questa leggenda e io ho scoperto che non era solamente una storia del Mondo come era stato. Negli anni sono diventata molto brava a cercare. E ho trovato il tesoro più grande. Ciò che avrebbe potuto riparare al danno maggiore. All'errore che era stato commesso. Al sacrificio più assurdo.

 

Il passaggio tra una dimensione e l'altra, come sempre risulta impercettibile. Nessuno spostamento d'aria. Nessun crepitare di energia.  
L'unica differenza risiede nella saturazione dei colori, che vanno perdendo intensità.  
Attraverso il parcheggio deserto e percorro la strada vuota tra gli enormi palazzi. Curioso come questa scenografia, somigli sia alla Terra prima che arrivassimo e la Terra in cui abbiamo dovuto imparare a vivere. Le presenze incorporee sono ancora tutte qua, scivolano silenziose tra le strade,  
tra le vestigia di un Mondo passato ma eterno.

Mi facevano paura, le prime volte. Le sentivo fredde e viscide, muoversi attorno. Temevo che anche tu avessi quell'aspetto negli altri giorni dell'anno. Poi avevo capito che probabilmente quelle erano le vite che nessuno reclamava. Assomiglio più io a loro, di quanto tu potresti mai.

Del resto se attraverso senza problemi quella zona grigia tra l'esistere e l'essere sospesi nel tempo, un po morta lo sono già. Questa volta le figure indistinte mi stanno lontane, come se percepissero che c'è qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa di pericoloso.

Stringo nella mano l'oggetto che ho riposto con cura nella tasca della giacca e forse immagino soltanto un lontano soffio di orrore.

 

Avvisto la Torre mentre la luce del giorno cala. L'interno è l'unica cosa vivida, l'unico ambiente compatibile con la vita. Percorro gli scalini quasi correndo e finalmente arrivo davanti alle porte che mi separano da te. Non sono quelle che mi fermeranno. Le apro e il cuore mi sale in gola, come la prima volta, come tutte le volte. Stai guardando le fiamme sprigionare scintille nel caminetto. Ti volti e i miei occhi pungono di lacrime non versate.

 

“Ciao, Lexa.” Ti dico.

 

“Clarke...”

 

Sorridi, come ogni volta e come ogni volta vedo il velo di malinconia che ti offusca lo sguardo.

Come ogni anno speri di rivedermi, come ogni anno speri che io non torni più. Sei l'unica che crede ancora di potermi convincere a vivere senza di te. A vivere in un Mondo nel quale tu non esisti.

Prevengo il discorso che oramai abbiamo già affrontato tante volte. Non posso sprecare neanche un momento. Potrebbero essere uno degli ultimi che passiamo insieme. Ti corro incontro e ti bacio. Respiro il profumo della tua pelle scaldata dal fuoco. Cerco di imprimere nella mia memoria ogni particolare del tuo viso.

 

“Sai,” inizio, mentre ti guido su quello strano divano dove ti ho ritratta per la prima volta “una cosa non sono mai riuscita a dirti, in tutti questi anni. Che è da tempo oramai che ho capito di avere sbagliato nel dare agli altri la responsabilità delle mie decisioni. Io non sono come te, Lexa. Tu potevi cambiare le sorti di questo Mondo ferito. Io ti ho messa in pericolo per un atto di egoismo e ora è tutto sfumato. Tutto perduto.”

 

“Non è vero, Clarke. Niente è perduto. Tutto accade per un motivo. Nessuno di noi è eterno e prima o poi dovremo lasciare anche questa dimensione.”

 

“Oggi. Oggi è il giorno in cui riparerò all'errore.”

 

Scuoti la testa. Lo vedo che non capisci. Non puoi capire.

 

“Quale errore?” chiedi e la mia risposta ti fa sussultare.

 

“La tua morte, Lexa.”

 

Estraggo l'oggetto che ho portato con me. L'unico che possa avere la stessa consistenza in tutte le dimensioni. In tutte le realtà. È un anello. Nella pietra ovale si può vedere l'Universo in divenire. Muta nel colore e nella forma. È affascinante ma anche terribile.

Ti vedo deglutire a secco.

 

“Che cos'è?” chiedi ma non guardi l'oggetto, guardi me.

 

“Non lo sai?” apro il palmo perché tu possa vederlo meglio. “È uno dei tre sigilli di Kronos.”

 

I tuoi occhi verdi vogliono scavarmi un buco nel cranio. Vuoi capire se sono finalmente impazzita.

 

“Lo sai che è solo una leggenda...”

 

Sorrido senza allegria.

 

“Una leggenda come quella che ogni anno ci fa incontrare. Crederci mi ha permesso di trovarlo. Se sei davvero convinta che tutto abbia un significato, non puoi negare che lo abbia anche questo.”

 

“No, Clarke.” provi a chiudere le mie dita sull'anello, come se questo bastasse a farmi desistere.

Forse nemmeno tu capisci il grado di disperazione che ho toccato in questo tempo nel quale tu non sei esistita. Non vedi che l'aspetto esteriore mutato dagli anni di desolazione e sconfitta. La vita che è stata molto meno che sopravvivere.

 

“Posso accettare tutto, anche di vivere separata da te. A costo che tu viva.” Le dico e mi dirigo verso il fuoco. Le fiamme si alzano quasi avessero sentito l'avvicinarsi dell'oggetto. Il suo tremendo potere.

 

Le tue mani si chiudono sul mio braccio. Mi volto e leggo una paura nella tua espressione che non ho mai visto prima.  
Sono io a farti paura. Lo avevo previsto ma fa male lo stesso.

 

“Clarke, non puoi farlo. Cancelleresti anni. Anni in cui la vita è andata avanti.”

 

“Non per me. Non davvero.” dico con voce incrinata.

Penso per un attimo che per gli altri invece sì. Tutto quello che hanno costruito. Tutti quegli anni che hanno vissuto.

È quello a cui stai pensando tu.

 

“Tutto quello che è stato creato scomparirà. La tua gente, la mia gente, la loro vita in questo tempo trascorso.”

 

“Non mi interessa, Lexa. Di nessuno di loro. Di niente al Mondo tranne che di te.”

 

“Non puoi pensarlo davvero...” sussurri.

 

“Lo penso davvero.” affermo in modo definitivo. “Mi dispiace solo pensare che avrai questo ricordo. In qualche parte della mente. E forse non vorrai saperne niente di me. Ma vivrai.”

 

Di colpo getto l'anello nelle fiamme. Per qualche istante non succede niente e purtroppo faccio in tempo a vedere il terrore nei tuoi occhi verdi.  
Così intenso. Così reale, come non è stato neanche quando hai capito che saresti morta. Perché sapevi di morire avendo sempre agito secondo coscienza e ora mentre torni alla vita, sai di farlo su un principio che va contro a tutto quello per cui hai sempre combattuto. Per un unico atto di egoismo. Il mio.

Poi l'energia di questo Universo liberato esplode, assorbendo ogni cosa attorno finisce di esistere per come era un attimo prima.

 

 

Apro gli occhi e scopro di avere assunto una posizione impossibile sul vecchio divano del salotto. Il pomeriggio sta sfumando nella sera. Non riesco a togliermi dalla mente le immagini di quel sogno assurdo che ho appena fatto. Mi chiedo perché diavolo mi sono addormentata su questo aggeggio infernale e perché tu me lo abbia lasciato fare. Per un attimo mi prende il terrore di stare ancora sognando. Fatico a riprendere contatto con la realtà. L'unica cosa che mi rassicura è la certezza di quanto mi prenderesti in giro se ti raccontassi che diamine di viaggio mentale mi sono appena fatta. Mondi post apocalittici, conditi da qualche brava tradizione come Halloween. Ingredienti perfetti per un filmone trash, mancavano solo gli Zombies.

 

Scuoto la testa, divertita da me stessa e dalla mia galoppante fantasia. Non posso dire che le implicazioni del sogno mi abbiano lasciata indifferente. Una cosa senza dubbio l'ho capita. Devo smettere di rimandare. Il sigillo di Kronos, santo cielo, quale migliore espressione per dirmi che fino a che non te lo avrò chiesto, avrò l'impressione di buttare tempo prezioso.

 

“Lex! Lexa!” inizio a chiamarti, mettendo la testa in ogni stanza. Ovviamente sei nello studio, col naso infilato nei libri. L'espressione concentrata e gli occhiali che rimandano i bagliori dello schermo del pc.

 

“Oh, la Bella Addormentata si è decisa a svegliarsi.” mi canzoni con un sorriso.

 

“Sì, e tu sei uno schifo di Principessa Azzura eh, per avermi permesso di spezzarmi la schiena su quel dannato pezzo da museo che chiami divano!”

 

Ti alzi e vieni a posarmi un bacio sul naso.

 

“Ti conviene darti una pettinata.” ridacchi, guardando quella che sicuramente è la massa informe dei miei capelli.

 

“Guarda che stai rischiando!” Ti avverto con un finto cipiglio.

 

“Che paura!!” fai con una voce tutt'altro che spaventata ma per un attimo rivedo il tuo sguardo nel sogno.

 

“Mi hai guardata come se ti facessi davvero paura.” dico e tu ti accigli. “Prima, nel sogno...”

 

“Nel sogno?”

 

“Sì.” prendo un respiro profondo. “Lex, tu ci credi ai sogni premonitori?”

 

Per un attimo mi guardi per capire se sto scherzando.

 

“No, Clarke.” rispondi con un accenno di sorriso.

 

Annuisco seria.

 

“Nemmeno io. Ma credo ai sogni rivelatori.”

 

“Sogni rivelatori, in che senso?”

 

Ah, la tua mente analitica che non si accontenta mai di una risposta semplice.

Ma io ho capito cosa potrei essere senza di te e ho capito che non voglio assolutamente diventarlo. Farò tutto quanto in mio potere perché non succeda.

 

“Sogni che ti mostrano per quello che sei. Per quello che potresti essere.”

 

Tipo se domani quando te lo chiederò, tu dovessi dirmi di no.

Scuoti la testa. “Ti sei innervosita troppo quando abbiamo visto la puntata di Supergirl” sentenzi convinta.

 

“Ah, non me la ricordare!! Lasciamo perdere. Non se ne esce. Al meglio che va, veniamo rappresentate come approssimative. Rimpiango quasi il tempo delle psicopatiche.” dico ridendo e anche tu ridi. Ti ho mai detto quanto mi piace sentirti ridere?

“Come se ti chiedessi di sposarmi, prima di avere affrontato questioni importanti come quella dei figli.” quasi mi tradisco e per un attimo tu mi guardi basita. Evito di dirti che a me non importerebbe e vorrei comunque passare la vita con te. Anche se non fossimo d'accordo sulle questioni fondamentali. Ti amo per quella che sei e questo non si cambia. A questo non c'è rimedio.

Mantengo quel briciolo di dignità che ritengo di non dover ancora perdere e non te lo faccio capire.

Ti lascio nel dubbio almeno fino a domani. Domani sarà il giorno. Ho ripassato centinaia di volte il discorso ma so già che dimenticherò ogni parola. Sarà un disastro ma tu lo capirai lo stesso.

 

Mentre sei sotto la doccia apro il cassetto e sposto le maglie per assicurarmi che l'anello sia dove l'ho lasciato. La pietra appartiene alla mia famiglia da generazioni. L'ho fatta sistemare per adattarla al supporto che ho disegnato per te. Lo guardo soddisfatta. È perfetto, come ai miei occhi lo sei tu. Con tutti i tuoi difetti e i tuoi pregi. Con il tuo senso di giustizia e la tua sensibilità. Le tue prediche e il tuo coraggio. Sento il getto dell'acqua interrompersi e le porte della doccia scorrere. Mi affretto a riporre l'oggetto che tu non devi ancora vedere, nel fondo del cassetto. Nella luce incerta della sera che arriva, la vista mi fa uno strano scherzo. Mentre richiudo in fretta l'anello nel suo piccolo astuccio, per un lungo istante mi pare di intravedere nella sua superficie, un piccolo Universo espandersi e respirare.

_"They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home"_

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie al gruppo creativo LongLiveToTheFemslash per l'ottimo prompt:   
> Just One Night: Per A Halloween è l’avvenimento più importante di tutto l’anno,  
> perché è l’unica notte in cui può rivedere B.  
> Genere principale: Horror  
> BONUS: Anello  
> Spero di essere riuscita almeno in parte a soddisfare le direttive :D  
> Titolo e citazioni provengono dall'omonima canzone degli Evanescence "Even in Death"


End file.
